


Glamping Trip

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sastiel - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, bottom!Castiel, implied wincest, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Glamping was a terrible idea… Well, maybe not that terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge – **Day 19:** A Music Festival
> 
> Wincestiel; Implied established Wincest;  
> First time featuring rimming in one of my fics… ever. Also, first time featuring Sam in a smutty scene.

“This was a terrible idea.”

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this.”

“I beg to differ. They said a weekend of camping and great music. This is neither camping, nor great music. I mean, why did I even listen to them? They like all that British emo crap.”

“Oh, c’mon. It’s not that bad.”

“Not that-”

“Dean.” Dean turned his head, mid-glare, away from Sam toward the gravelly voice near the door of his tent.  He gulped, his mouth suddenly filling with saliva.

“Damn, Cas. You dress down good,” Sam said appraisingly.

Cas looked down at his clothing with pursed lips. “Claire insisted this was the proper attire for this weekend.”  Somehow, Claire and Alex had roped Sam, Dean, and Castiel into coming with them to a two day long music festival.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Dean grinned. “You look…”

“I look like a male stripper.”

Sam and Dean both choked out a laugh.  Castiel was dressed in a red form fitting muscle shirt with dark low riding boot cut jeans.  The shirt fit so close to his skin that it rode up around his waist and showed off about an inch of golden skin around his hips.  His mostly dark hair had been mussed and stuck up in every direction and there was an indignant fire in his bright blue eyes.

“Oh trust me, Sweetheart,” Dean grinned wolfishly and swiped his thumb across his bottom lip. “You’ll fit right in.”

“Why do _you_ still get to dress like a lumberjack?” Castiel asked crossly.

The brothers snorted. “C’mon, Cas. The girls are waiting,” Sam said as he spun the irritated angel around and slung an arm across his shoulders.

“You look great, man,” Dean promised, slipping his own arm around the angel’s waist.  They led him out of the way-too-luxurious-to-be-camping tent.  _Glamping_ , the girls had called it.  Dean scoffed at it all… at least the bed was big enough for three…

* * *

Cas fell onto his back on the middle of the surprisingly spacious bed.  He gasped and grasped the pillow behind his head with both hands as a pair of lips attached to each of his hips, sucking and licking carelessly at his bared flesh.  Strong, calloused hands travelled up under his shirt, baring more skin.  One set of lips travelled up one side of his torso, slowly trailing along his flesh as it was uncovered.  He shuddered and gasped as the Winchester focusing on his torso sucked a nipple into his heated mouth.  At the same time, the other unfastened his jeans and pulled them farther down his hips, revealing his lack of any form of underwear, and nuzzling the hair around the base of his already half hard member, breathing in his scent.

 _“Ah!”_ he gasped, back arching, as he simultaneously felt cool air his nipple and a hot tongue licking a stripe along his dick.  Cas squirmed as Dean turned his attention to the other nipple, and Sam took Cas’ cock into his mouth, skilfully sucking and teasing him into a full erection.

Dean moved to speak in Cas’ ear, his breath hot on Castiel’s skin. “You are so fucking delicious, Cas." He pressed a sloppy kiss to the angel’s ear. “More delicious than pie.” Sam pulled off of Cas and snorted before licking at Cas’ scrotum, causing him to gasp and jerk. “Shut it,” Dean glared down at his brother before returning his attention to his best friend. “Cas…”

“Dean…” Castiel breathed and the hunter pressed their lips together, mapping out the inside of the angel’s mouth when he gasped again as Sam sucked on his balls.  His hand slid across Castiel’s chest and his fingers tweaked a hardened nipple.  Cas mewled when Sam moved back to his dick, tongue swirling around the head and teasing his slit.

“You enjoying that, Cas?” Dean breathed huskily into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  His hand was now caressing the skin of Castiel’s abdomen, along the lettering of the Enochian tattoo. “You like it when Sammy’s teasing you?”

 _“Mmph, mm-hmm,”_ Cas bit his lip and nodded, eyes watching as his own cock disappeared into Sam’s mouth, right down to the base.

“He feels so go, doesn’t he? Taking you all in like that,” Dean crooned. “He really knows what he’s doing.” Castiel moaned incoherently as Sam’s head bobbed up and down.  He moved one of his hands to rest on Sam’s head. “That’s it, baby. Tug on his hair a little. He likes it.” Cas’ fingers curled and Sam moaned around him, he groaned louder at the vibrations form the younger hunter’s vocal cords, eyes slipping shut.

“Oh… I- _ah_ \- I want…”

“What do you want, Cas?” Dean asked, nuzzling Castiel’s hair behind his ear. “What do you need?”

“I-I want to- _hah ah_ \- to taste your dick in my mouth… _mmm-_ _both_ of you. _Please_.” He mewled as Sam pulled off of his dick with a wet ‘pop’.

“Well, we can’t just ignore a request like that,” Sam grinned. “Especially since he asked so nicely and all.”

Dean hummed with a grin of his own. “Y’know, I think you’re right there Sammy.” They made short work of stripping Castiel of his clothing, shedding their own immediately after.

Castiel immediately turned towards Dean when the hunter kneeled back on the bed and braced one of his hands on the man’s hip as he licked up along the underside of the elder Winchester’s thick cock.  He swirled his tongue around the tip and along the slit like Sam had done to him earlier.  He looked up and watched as Dean’s eyes shut and groaned softly.  He slowly took in the thick shaft as far as it would go, using his grace to control his gag reflex, before pulling back until just the head was still in his mouth and sliding it all back into his throat again. 

Behind him, Sam pressed a trail of hot kisses along one of his shoulders, the back of his neck, across the other shoulder.  The younger Winchester began speaking, mouth right up next to his ear.  “He tastes good, sliding along your tongue, doesn’t he? Try sucking a little bit when you pull off him. And play with his sac, it drives him crazy.”  Castiel did both and was rewarded with a louder groan as Dean dropped his head back, exposing his throat.  The hand on Dean’s hip slid up, up, up, until it reached the hollow of Dean’s throat, thumb lightly stroking along the base of his neck.  He pulled off of Dean and gasped still looking up at the hunter’s face.  Dean looked down, pupils dilated, and he ran the pad of his thumb along Cas’ bottom lip.  Cas nipped at the digit before drawing it in between his lips and sucking on it a bit and releasing it.

He turned his head and pressed his lips to Sam’s.  It was returned with fervour and he twisted his body until he was facing the younger man seated behind him.  He kissed along the man’s jaw.  Trailed down his neck, his chest, his abdomen.  He nosed around the thick hair, breathing in his scent before moving back and taking in the large, hard shaft in one go.  Sam cried out in appreciation, placing a large hand behind Castiel’s head as the angel began utilizing the new skills he was learning.

“Fuck, he’s beautiful when he’s like this, isn’t he?” Dean asked, watching the display in front of him.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam was riveted with the sight of his cock disappearing into those deliciously pink lips. “Are we- _a-ah-_ are we sure he’s nev-never done this, _holy shit_ , before?”

“I’m sure,” Dean smirked. “He’s just a real quick study.” Dean moved Castiel up onto his knees and moved to sit behind him and grinned devilishly at his brother over the angel’s back.

Castiel moaned and jumped a little, causing Sam to groan loudly, as he felt something soft and firm and wet tease along the edge of the tight ring of his ass.  Behind him, Dean licked at the puckered hole, swirling his tongue around it, then slowly slipping it inside before quickly drawing it out again.  Cas moaned around Sam again, the larger man’s hand tugging at his short hair.  Dean dipped his tongue in again… and again… and again.  Castiel’s pace stuttered when Dean pulled his tongue away and it was replaced by something firmer.

Dean slipped one finger into the still tight entrance, rotating his hand to coax it to stretch.  He slipped in a second and earned a discomforted mewl from his angel. He massaged one of Cas’ ass cheeks with his free hand. “It’s alright, Sunshine. It’ll get better. I promise.”

Sam pulled Cas up and kissed him tenderly. “It okay, Cas,” he said against his lips. “You’re doing great.” Pressed another kiss to the angel’s plumped lips. “Just relax. We’ll take good care of you. You’ll love it, I promise.” Cas’ eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip as Dean’s scissoring finger stretched him open.

“Almost there, buddy,” Dean encouraged.  He felt around inside Cas until he found what he was looking for.  Castiel gasped a startled moan, his eyes opening wide. “There it is,” Dean smirked.  Sam swallowed Cas’ moans with another kiss as Dean continued stretching him, fingers brushing against his prostate until Cas was pushing back, fucking himself onto Dean’s hand.

Sam’s mouth trailing messy kisses along the side of his face and neck and shoulder as he mumbled in Enochian. “That’s it, Cas. Told you you’d enjoy it.”

When he was adequately prepared, Dean made sure he was more than adequately lubed up and line himself up with Cas’ entrance.  Cas shivered as he felt the head of Dean’s cock slide along his hole, teasing him. “Take a few deep breaths and relax,” Dean instructed.

Sam pressed his lips to the angel’s temple. “It’ll hurt at first, but it’ll get better, I swear.” Cas gulped but put his faith in the brothers.  He did as instructed and relaxed his body.  He clutched the sheets in his hands as the head of Dean’s thick shaft pushed forward and breached his stretched ring.  Sam murmured encouragements into his ear as he tried to stay relaxed. “Almost there, just a little more. You’re doing so good.”

Once Dean was fully sheathed inside the angel he stilled to allow him to adjust to the intrusion.  He had to take a few calming breaths himself to not cum like a teenager.  It’d been a very long time since he’d been surrounded by such a tight, virgin heat.  He shivered at the thought.  The brothers had been happily surprised when the angel had admitted to wanting this.  To sharing this with them.  He was so earnest in his desire that they were more than willing to oblige.  He could feel it when Cas’ body finally relaxed and, once given the go ahead, pulled out until he was almost popping out before sliding back in at a controlled, almost lazy pace.

Castiel gave Sam a heated kiss before going down on him again.  Sucking him off in time with Dean’s thrusts.  Speeding up when Dean did.  Dean quickened his pace, thrusting into the glorious heat, his balls slapping against the angel’s skin.  How the hell had he ever thought resisting this had ever been a good idea.  Fuck. They could’ve had this years ago.  The tent was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, of sloppy, wet slurps, of wanton gasps and satisfied groans.  The brothers leaned forward and shared a heated, messy kiss over their angel’s back.

Sam broke first.  He came with a deep, roaring shout, Cas pulling off him as he did.  If he hadn’t just done so, Sam would’ve cum all over again at the sight of the angel’s face covered in pearly white semen, some of it dripping out of his mouth.  He groaned and licked it off Castiel’s lips, swallowing the angel’s groans as Dean continued to thrust into him from behind.

Dean paused long enough to wrap an arm around Cas’ torso and pull him up so his back was pressed against the hunter’s chest.  Cas turned his head and captured Dean’s mouth in a breathy kiss as he started thrusting into him once more.  Dean breathed heavily, gasping as he licked some of the semen off his friend’s face.

Castiel threw his head back against Dean’s shoulder as the heat of Sam’s mouth surrounded his own weeping cock.  He didn’t last long under the double onslaught.  He ejaculated more intensely than he’d ever done in his time as a human when the action of self-pleasure had become an annoying (at the time) necessity.  Dean groaned gutturally as Cas’ entrance tightened around him.  When the angel relaxed, his own orgasm was very quick to follow.  He clutched to the body in front of him, forehead pressed to the back of his angel’s shoulder as he came with an animalistic growl, painting the angel’s insides with his seed.

Castiel collapsed forward into Sam’s arms, utterly spent.  Dean kissed his neck and down along his spine.  He came to Castiel’s puffy, used hole and dipped his tongue inside to taste his own semen.  He licked it up greedily as it spilled out, Castiel trembling and pulling away at the overstimulation.  Sam pressed another tender kiss to the angel’s lips.

* * *

The three lay wrapped around each other in the darkened tent after having cleaned up.  Dean sighed and pulled their angel closer to him, the fingers of one had entwined with Sam’s.  Maybe there were _some_ merits to this _glamping_ after all.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was actually accidental smut. "But how do you write 2000 words of a smut fic purely by accident?" I don't know, but it just... _*gestures wildly*_ spilled out. You're welcome.


End file.
